


Spiraling with the Snow

by LetGo666



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetGo666/pseuds/LetGo666
Summary: The snow sends Bucky back to the beginning, but this time he has a team to help him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Spiraling with the Snow

The world blurred in and out of reality in front of him. Little specks of white passed in and out of his vision, edging into sight and out again. Cold crept into his bones like the metal anchored into his bones. A sheet of snow built of top of him as he watched the ice gather around him. Almost as if he was a corpse, now dressed and awaiting his funeral. And truly, it really did feel like that with his mind so void of thought as the bright sky swirled around him.

It felt like more should have been happening, but with his world shrinking, he could barely recognize the faint yelling from his teammates. Instead, he was rediscovering his screams. His throat running dry as his muscles twitched with each memory, reminiscent of the lethal current of electricity running underneath his skin paired the deafening screams of his victims as they begged for the smallest sign of mercy from the apathetic killer they were kneeling before. He tried to swallow but he found the breathe catching. The tears streaming down his face. His fingers itching to get back up. This time, as familiar as the memory was, it didn't seem right. He was typically looking down, but now. Now he was looking up. He was the one asking to be saved.

He wasn't alone this time. He was surrounded by them…. Why did he feel so alone? _Please._ He jotled, feeling the blood spitting from his neck as he arched back. But his vision started to darken. _No. Please. I just got him back. Please_. Why did he feel so warm? Is this what it felt like to die?

* * *

When he came to, he was warm. He couldn't move. He was wrapped in something heavy but so soft. Fighting the headache, he looked up to see the blue cotton candy of Coney Island that he enjoyed as a kid when his family could afford it. He groaned. "Hey. Are you feeling any better?"

"What happened?" He knew, but he'd rather it be his secret.

"I don't really know," Steve fought a desperate chuckle, hoping to make light of the situation. "We were all enjoying an intense round of snowball fighting, but you got hit." The blonde's solemn expression widened into an endearing smirk. Bucky's shoulders gave way of tension, welcoming the sight. "You started making snow angels." Steve looked into the soft grey, sighing as the soft periwinkle started to deepen in the brunet's eyes. "You stopped and I knew the fun had gone too far."

Bucky winced. He had hoped he could ride it alone and everyone could continue their fun. The others didn't need to be burden by his baggage. It was his to bear; he didn't any more suffering at his hands. _God bless Steve._ "It's okay. We were all getting too cold anyway." Bucky couldn't argue. Even if it was a lie, it was their right. And for all he knew, none of the other ran as hot and he and Steve did. He just assumed the serum raised their body temperature along with their metabolism. And the rest of them being not exactly the average human being… Well, he didn't know what to expect.

"Okay," Bucky murmured, getting closer. He felt a large hand start to run through his hair. Funny. Never would he have thought such a gentle but firm touch could have come from the little punk he met so full of fight he had met all those years ago. But then again, he never would have expected to be able to rip a car door off with his own hand. "Okay," he sighed again, settling in and taking in the smile of the red head as she whispered with the archer and the banter of the genius as he boasted with the god. This was his future and he was okay with that.


End file.
